The Unexpected Tournement
by necros-ninja13
Summary: One year after Battle City Joey recives an inventaiton to the World Championship Grand Prix hosted by Konam (Which I don't own) and alot of other duelist's we know, As well as some new ones. However... There is no catch! No evil people.


Necross: Hello! This is my first fic on so I hope you like it!  
  
Yami Sion: Bah! Nobody likes the crap you write!  
  
Necross: Shut it or I'll get the frying pan!  
  
YS: Gulp your writing is the BEST!  
  
Necross: That's what I thought...  
  
Rex: Aren't you forgetting some thing?  
  
Joey: Yeah like da Disclaimers?  
  
Necross: Oh Yeah! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Its characters, Names, or cards or anything that I didn't make,   
  
I just own this plot and some of the names and cards that I made. (I will put a note by the things I made.)  
  
YS: Now on with the incredible story!!!!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
The Unexpected Tournament  
  
The Wheeler household 8:30 A.M., July 5th, 2005 (One year after Battle City)  
  
"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Joseph Wheeler yelled as he threw his alarm clock at the wall and   
  
smashed it with a CRUNCH!  
  
"JOSEPH WHEELER! DID YOU BREAK ANOTHER ALARM CLOCK?!" Ms. Wheeler yelled from up the stairs.  
  
Ever since Ms. Wheeler had won the custody battle with Mr. Wheeler, Joey's life had been way better  
  
than it had been ever. Exept the fact that every time that an alarm clock rang it ended up getting  
  
broken in some "mysterious way" and happened to be next to a wall.  
  
"Joseph how many times do I have to tell you, DON'T THROW ANYTHING IN THIS HOUSE!?"   
  
"But I was having a good dream!" He responded groggily   
  
"About what Joey, chocolate pudding with   
  
whipped cream and a cherry on top?" Serenity said peeking into her big brothers room.  
  
"Na, she's just fine by herself..." Joey blushed at what he just said  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, so you were dreaming about Mai were you?" Serenity asked  
  
Joey nodded his head but he still looked like he was dreaming.   
  
"Get up Joey, You've got mail." His mother said looking into the door.  
  
Joey muttered something and got out of his bed.  
  
"From who?" he croaked  
  
"Someone named "Mai Valentine" and some one from a company called "Konami." His mother replied  
  
He grabbed the letters from his mother and opened the letter from Mai.  
  
"Dear Joseph,  
  
How are you? I am fine, I was invited to the world championship held by Konami,   
  
I'm sure you'll be invited. How is life at your mothers? I hope your doing better than when   
  
you were living with your father. Also I was hoping to spend some "alone" time with you before   
  
the tournament. Well, I'll see you there and hope you do well in the tourney but don't   
  
expect to beat me!  
  
Love,  
  
Mai Valentine"  
  
Joey grinned and chuckled. He was finally going on a date with Mai.   
  
He looked down at the other letter and ripped it open.  
  
"Dear Joseph Wheeler,  
  
You have been invited to the World Championship Grand Prix (WCGP for short).   
  
The tournament is divided into 4 sections: The Divisions, The Countries, The Continents   
  
and the Finals. Your division will be held at Domino City Square at July 7th at 2:00 pm.   
  
The top 50 winners from the Divisions will move onto the Countries. From the countries the top 25   
  
winners from the Countries will move onto the Continents. The top eight winners from the Continents  
  
will move onto the Finals. The winner from the finals will receive:  
  
• 500 Million Unit of money of their country  
  
• Two exclusive cards: Otogi, Demon Slayer and Dragon Slayer, Maru  
  
• An all expense paid trip to anywhere in the world  
  
• And the title as the "#1 Duelist in the world"!  
  
The 2nd place winner will receive  
  
• 100 Million Unit of money of their country  
  
• And an all expense paid trip to any where in the world  
  
The 3rd place winner will receive:  
  
• 50 million Unit of money of their country  
  
• An all expense paid cruise for them and six of their friends  
  
The 4th place winner will receive:  
  
• 10 million Unit of money of their country  
  
The rules of the tournament will be explained to you at your meeting place in The Divisions.   
  
We hope you will enter and good luck! (Note: if you don't wish to enter then don't show up at   
  
your assigned area.)  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Jakob Brown (I own this name.)  
  
(President of Konami)  
  
Joey was jumping up and down screaming "It's my birthday, it's my birthday" cheerfully.  
  
"What, did you get a life supply of junk food?" Serenity asked  
  
"Nope, I got invited to the World Tournament!" Joey said still grinning  
  
"So, what are they offering for first prize?" His mother said  
  
"500,000,000 Yen, Two exclusive cards, an all expense paid trip to anywhere and a title!" Joey said  
  
not being able to close his mouth  
  
"Well with a chance at that kind of money there's no way I can refuse you going!" His mother replied  
  
"WAHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Joey yelled   
  
After that Joey headed back up to his room to get changed...  
  
Rex Raptor's House 8:00 A.M.  
  
Rex stumbled out of his bed and landed on the floor.  
  
"Shit... Damn bed." Rex mumbled  
  
He had been meaning to get a new bed ever since he hit his growth spurt (among other changes)   
  
but couldn't find the time. About one month after Battle City, Rex not only hit a growth spurt but   
  
a voice change and his hair started to grow slower, that was when he decided to get a hair cut.   
  
He also had become more mature and stopped using dinosaur pun and ditched dinosaurs' period.   
  
He got off the floor and went downstairs. He found a paper that had been faxed to him on the table   
  
where his fax machine sat. He picked it up and read the title of it out loud:   
  
World Championship Grand Prix.  
  
He read the rest of it   
  
"Maybe this would get her attention..." He said thinking of a certain Valentine...  
  
Necross's House 7:30 A.M.   
  
19 year old Necross woke up peacefully to his radio that was set on 103.9 the point   
  
(I don't know what radio station's they listen too so bear with me). He stretched his arms out   
  
and walked to his computer and found an e-mail entitled "WCGP" by a   
  
He opened the e-mail and read it.  
  
"All right! This is defiantly the opportunity to get out of the house!" He said  
  
Then his favorite song started to play and started to sing along with it:  
  
"Jesse is a friend  
  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
  
But lately something's changed and it ain't hard to define  
  
Jesse's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine  
  
And she's watching Him with those eye's   
  
And She's loving him with that body I just know it  
  
And He's holding her in his arms late late at night  
  
You know I wish that I had  
  
Jessie's Girl  
  
I want Jesse's Girl  
  
Where can I find a woman like that  
  
Like Jesse's Girl  
  
I play along with the charade  
  
That doesn't seem a reason to change  
  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
  
I wanna tell her that I love her  
  
but the point is probably moot  
  
Cause' she's watching him with those eyes  
  
And she's loving him with that body I just know it  
  
And he's holding her in his arms late late at night  
  
You know that I wish that I   
  
Jesse's Girl  
  
I want Jesse's Girl  
  
Where can I find a woman like  
  
Like Jesse's Girl  
  
I look in the mirror all the time  
  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
  
I been funny up and cool with the lines  
  
Ain't that the way loves supposed to be   
  
I want Jesse's Girl  
  
Where can I find a woman like that  
  
Like Jesse's Girl"  
  
Well that's all for this chapter folks but I will be back with more along with Necross's description.   
  
Will Joey's date with Mai go good? Will Rex be able to impress Mai?   
  
And what deck does Necross have? Who knows? Me and I'm not going to tell you   
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yami Bakura: That's my line!  
  
YS: GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!  
  
Rex: What's his problem?  
  
Joey: I don't know but, you have a crush on Mai?  
  
Rex: Blush 


End file.
